Les fêtes de villages, c'est cool
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Le rapport entre une fête de village, une mauvaise rivalité, une partie de plaisir et une tignasse indomptable ? Les toilettes, voyons ! Il est grand temps que Hayner s'explique sur la colère qu'il a envers Seifer. PWP Lemon Citron seifer x hayner


Bonsoir, du Seifer/Hayner comme toujours

Seifer est champion de struggle, tandis que Hayner pourrait le devenir. Il n'y a jamais eu confrontation entre eux dans le passé, puisque sinon ça colle pas, forcément.

sinon PWP pour le plaisir et parce que j'ai cet os qui traîne sur mon pc sans raison, même si de base c'était pour un autre fandom, j'ai remarqué que ça leur allait putain de bien donc voilà...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Encore une stupide fête à la Cité du Crépuscule.

Encore une coiffure à faire. Et honnêtement, Hayner en a plus qu'assez de devoir se coiffer. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit faire avec ses fichus cheveux. Ils sont trop épais, moches, touffus et pas raisonnables. Ils n'en font qu'à leur propre volonté, alors qu'il se donne tous les moyens possible et imaginable pour ressembler à quelque chose. Même après l'œuvre de Olette, il sait que ça ressemble à rien.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il est devant ce stupide miroir, dans ces putains de toilettes, en train d'essayer d'arranger sa crinière de manière suffisamment acceptable.

Une corde et un tabouret, s'il vous plaît ?

Hayner soupire encore une fois, déplaçant une mèche de cheveux.

-Je vais vous couper, comme ça vous m'emmerderez plus jamais.

Bien sûr qu'il ne le fera pas, mais l'espoir fait vivre. Il n'a plus qu'à retourner dans la place, à attendre de voir si quelqu'un va le motiver à aller danser, sauf qu'il en doute beaucoup. Il aurait dû se faire porter malade plutôt que de venir se prendre son échec dans la gueule.

Alors qu'il continue de ruminer de sombres pensées, quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Une tête blonde et un visage angélique apparaissent.

La seule personne qu'il n'a pas envie de voir. Il aurait vraiment dû rester dans son lit ce matin.

-Oh désolé, je pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un.

-Ouais, pas de soucis...

Il se concentre à nouveau sur la source de ses problèmes pour oublier la perfection qui vient d'entrer dans ces toilettes. Puis d'abord, Hayner les a choisi parce qu'elles sont étonnement bien isolées, comment ce sale beau gosse a pu les trouver ?

-Pas facile de gérer, hm ?

-Quoi ?

Il regarde le vil parasite via le miroir.

-Tes cheveux. C'est pas facile, j'imagine. J'avais le même problème, alors quand j'ai eu l'occasion de changer de style, je les ai coupé. Crois-moi, ça fait beaucoup de bien.

Voilà pourquoi _lui_ , il veut pas les couper. Pas question de ressembler encore plus à ce playboy alors qu'il fait tout pour qu'on arrête de les assimiler.

-J'aime bien mes cheveux.

Aïe. Sa langue pique de dire un tel mensonge.

-C'est pour ça que t'arrêtes pas de broyer du noir.

-Je sais juste pas comment les arranger.

Et non, la voix boudeuse ne vient pas de Hayner.

-De toute façon, je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, grogne-t-il.

-T'as eu à faire à Olette ?

-Oui, putain.

-Attends.

Avant même qu'il ait le temps de réagir, l'autre jeune homme présent est à coté de lui et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Pas en coup de vent, non. Il le fait comme il le ferait avec les siens. Et putain, c'est déjà assez la merde sur la tête de Hayner pour que quelqu'un en rajoute. Il repousse presque brutalement les doigts intrusifs, les sourcils froncés.

-Putain, dégage !

-C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? Je veux juste t'aider.

Hayner se mord la lèvre et détourne le regard.

Le problème ? Tout le monde le prend pour la version semi-potable de ce playboy. Quoiqu'il fasse on le compare à lui. Son style de combat, ses mouvements, sa façon de s'habiller, les gens avec qui il traîne, tous ses faits et gestes. Il ne peut pas changer de style sans être comparé à lui; les gens de la Cité ont l'air d'adorer commérer au sujet des adolescents. D'accord, ils ont eu les mêmes débuts, leur physique est relativement semblable pour un aveugle et il n'y a que trois putain de centimètres d'écart entre eux. La seule différence, que le monde entier a l'air d'oublier, Hayner n'est pas balafré.

Pas comme le mec qui a une longue cicatrice terriblement sexy entre les yeux.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, ment-il.

-Hayner, allez, avoue que t'as un problème avec moi. À chaque fois qu'on se croise tu montres les crocs ou tu me dévisages comme si tu voulais ma mort. T'as l'air cool, on pourrait bien s'entendre.

Jamais. Plutôt mourir. Si Hayner se liait d'amitié avec le célèbre Seifer Almasy, que dirait-on ? Pas question qu'il reçoive des critiques ou qu'il lise quelque part qu'il est en réalité un fan du champion de Struggle. Ce serait pire que honteux. Pas question.

-Ah ouais ?

Merde. Il a peut-être parlé à haute voix sans le vouloir. Les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné de Seifer lui confirment néanmoins ses craintes. Il soupire, résigné.

-Je répète : c'est quoi ton putain de problèmes ?

Il est en colère. Hayner a réussi à mettre Seifer Almasy en colère en refusant juste une possible amitié. Et bien qu'il soit plus grand en taille, les muscles du blond sont quand même impressionnants contractés sous sa tenue.

-Mon problème c'est toi, d'accord ? J'en ai marre d'être comparé à toi ! Peu importe ce que je fais, comment j'essaie de me détacher, je suis vu comme une vulgaire copie de toi ! Et même pas aussi bonne que l'original, c'est ça le pire. J'en ai marre, des gens m'appellent « Mini-Almasy », alors que t'es même pas mon modèle ! J'ai pas envie de traîner avec toi et qu'on nous compare cote à cote.

Son petit discours a deux effets : rendre son visage rouge et calmer Mister Almasy. Il respire bruyamment, un peu essoufflé. Son pouls a augmenté au fur et à mesure qu'il a dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il appréhende maintenant la réaction de Seifer. Il se doute que c'est une raison un peu pourrie, mais il s'en branle complètement. Il a le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça.

Contre toute attente, Seifer s'appuie au lavabo pour lui faire face, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Au moins on te compare à un mec. Beaucoup me voyait comme un échappé de guerre.

Hayner baisse la tête. Il entendait souvent son groupe de potes se moquer de Almasy à cause de la balafre qu'il avait eu dans l'adolescence en étant parti vivre à Balamb, quelques temps avant la guerre. Si beaucoup de gens parlaient comme il le faisait, c'est sûr que Seifer avait dû se sentir bien mal dans sa peau pendant longtemps. Il se mordille la lèvre. Il se sent étrangement coupable d'avoir dit des conneries pareilles. Il sait à quel point c'est désagréable.

-Je... désolé.

-J'ignorais que je te faisais complexer.

-T'as mieux à faire.

Encore une fois, Seifer passe sa main dans sa mèche pour la relever afin de le taquiner cette fois. Hayner couine de surprise, puis l'attrape avec la sienne pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Dans son geste, il a rapproché le blond lui. Il se perd dans cette abyme couleur azur.

-Arrête de toucher mes cheveux...

-Tu... Tu devrais les faire... désépaissir... Ou quelque chose...

-Mmm ouais.

-C'est pas le nom d'une chanson ça ?

Pourquoi ils se sont mis à chuchoter ? Hayner se prend en pleine tête la tension sexuelle qui émane de leur corps. Il déglutit, non sans mal, alors que Seifer s'humidifie les lèvres. Il s'approche de lui, tout en libérant le bras qu'il gardait captif.

-Hmm yeah.

Un éclat de rire résonne dans la pièce. Seifer a l'air d'apprécier la blague. Il se mordille la lippe inférieure, puis avance une nouvelle fois ses doigts vers la mèche du châtain. Il les passe à travers doucement, comme pour apprivoiser son cadet.

-J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux.

-T'as tort.

-Ils sont doux, pourtant.

Seifer masse sa tête, le rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui. Hayner humecte ses lèvres, zyeutant avec intérêt celles de son vis à vis.

-Tu trouves ?

-Ouais, je les aime beaucoup...

-Ah...

Ils inclinent la tête à gauche, puis à droite, hésitant à savoir qui va embrasser l'autre. Seifer finit par ricaner, car il n'a pas l'habitude que les filles ou qui que ce soit le stoppe ainsi. Il prend finalement les rennes en main, attrape Hayner par la nuque et plaque ses lèvres aux siennes. Juste un rapide, histoire de goûter à ces lippes si appétissantes, de le toucher comme il en a envie.

Seifer s'éloigne, soudain rempli de doutes. Son cœur bat vite et il ignore si Hayner en avait également envie. Il déglutit avec peine, la bouche serrée en une ligne. Il n'a pas envie de devoir regretter son geste depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes...?

-J'irai jusqu'au bout...

-Tais-toi.

Cette fois, c'est Hayner qui prend les devants. Il fait claquer leurs lèvres ensemble pour lui montrer que non, il n'a aucun regrets. Ils se séparent tout aussi vite pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Quand leur langue se rencontrent lors de leur troisième échange, ils sont tous deux conscients de l'attraction qu'il y a. Seifer inverse les places pour appuyer Hayner contre le lavabo et prendre possession de sa bouche sans vergogne. Il l'embrasse encore et encore, sans prendre la peine de respirer correctement. Il attrape la tignasse de Hayner pour incliner sa tête et marquer son cou.

Il dépose des baisers ici et là, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre possession de cette bouche si indécente. Il rit mentalement en remarquant que Hayner ne sait pas quoi faire, ni où placer ses mains et qu'il se retient de gémir au moindre contact. Il préfère respirer très fort, les yeux fermés et laisser Seifer le guider. Il n'a aucune expérience dans ce domaine même s'il a déjà embrassé son meilleur ami lors d'une bonne cuite.

Hayner lâche un petit cri de surprise dès qu'il se sent posé sur le lavabo, par les mains fortes de son... futur amant (?) et s'appuie contre le miroir pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. Comprenant ce qu'il veut, Seifer décide de refréner ses pulsions. Il garde une main dans les cheveux du jeune batteur, pendant que l'autre passe sous son tee-shirt. Hayner frémit à ce contact, ses joues à présent bien rougies. La couleur de sa bouche la concurrence sans le moindre problème.

-T'es super réactif.

-Ferme ta gueule si c'est pour dire de la merde.

-Et tellement insolent.

D'après la façon dont il a dit cela, Hayner est plus que persuadé que ce coté de sa personnalité plaît étrangement à Seifer. Il l'attire à lui pour qu'il l'embrasse encore. Sauf qu'à présent, aucun des deux ne retient le moindre grognement de satisfaction ou gémissements. Ils se frottent l'un à l'autre, comme pour ne faire qu'un. Ils sont à la recherche du moindre contact de peau, les boutons de leurs vêtements ayant déjà sauté depuis un moment.

La friction entre leurs membres les soulage tous deux. Ils se griffent par instant pour se laisser des marques de leur échange. Seifer ne cesse de ravager ses cheveux et de faire rougir cette peau si tendre sous ses baisers. Même les clavicules de Hayner sont passées par ses soins. Il plaque de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, alors que ses mains s'attaquent à présent à la ceinture de son pantalon. Hayner passe ses bras derrière sa nuque pour pouvoir le sentir plus près de lui.

Peut-être bien qu'il est un fan en fait.

-Seifer... Seifer...

Halète-t-il alors que le concerné descend en déposant des baisers sur son torse. Il descend progressivement vers son membre gardé prisonnier dans son boxer. Il ne cesse de geindre son prénom. Il oublie tout autour de lui pour se concentrer que sur lui. _Seifer Seifer Seifer Seifer_...

Encore. Il veut sentir ce feu dans ses entrailles. Oh oui, il le veut avec tellement de force... et quand Seifer embrasse sa peau sous son nombril, il les sent. Ces papillons. Les papillons qui remontent le long de son ventre et qui atteignent son cerveau. Cette douce drogue qu'est le plaisir. La tête lui tourne. Un long gémissement quitte ses lèvres.

Il en a envie. Il ne sait pas encore de quoi, mais il sait une chose : il veut Seifer. Il le désire plus qu'il n'a voulu une fille jusqu'à présent. Seifer coule dans ses veines. S'il est si à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement, c'est uniquement grâce à Seifer. Ce beau balafré. Alors oui, il le désire.

Inconsciemment, Hayner met un coup de bassin en avant. Seifer rigole en sentant la bosse cogner contre sa joue. Il remonte pour voler l'air qui se trouve encore dans les poumons du châtain. Ses mains se placent automatiquement sous les cuisses de Hayner pour les resserrer autour de sa taille. Tous les bruits qu'ils font sont avalés par la bouche de l'autre. C'est peut-être stupide, mais ça excite fortement Hayner.

-Toi, t'en veux vraiment.

-Encore, souffle-t-il.

-Oh oui bébé, je vais te faire tellement de bien.

-Seifer, Seifer, Seifer... oui, oui, fais-moi du bien, s'il te plaît.

Il s'en fout totalement qu'il ait dû supplier Seifer Almasy, parce que merde, ce mec est en train de le rendre fou. Complètement et irrémédiablement fou de lui. Son murmure au creux de l'oreille n'a pas laissé le blond indifférent. Un doux frisson de plaisir le foudroie sur place. À cet instant plus qu'à un autre il veut le faire sien.

Un coup de bassin de la part du plus jeune les fait gémir tous deux. Seifer reprend conscience de son corps et surtout du fait qu'il soit resté inactif. Il sourit, puis resserre ses doigts autour des cuisses de Hayner. Il commence à se déhancher contre lui, mimant l'acte. À chaque coup, leurs érections entrent en contact et les propulsent encore plus loin dans les limbes du plaisir.

Hayner ne sait plus où il est, ce qu'il doit faire, ou même comment il s'appelle. Seifer et ses gestes sont les seules choses auxquelles il se raccroche pour rester encore conscient. Ses mains maintiennent le blond près de lui, pour l'empêcher de lui échapper.

-Plus... plus... Seifer, plus...

-Tu veux quoi, bébé ?

-Je... sais pas...

-Si... Si tu sais, bébé.

-Toi !

La jouissance le prend de court et il ne peut se retenir de crier. Il ferme les yeux et ses mains s'accrochent à la veste du blond. Son corps entier tremble de plaisir, de la tête jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Il monte tellement, tellement haut... Il se sent si léger à présent. Il est perdu. Perdu dans un délice appelé Seifer Almasy.

-C'est toi que je veux..., murmure-t-il, toujours pas descendu.

-Oh oui, bébé, je vais bien m'occuper de toi...

-Seifer... fais-moi du bien...

Seifer s'éloigne un peu et relève la tête du jeune batteur pour croiser son regard.

-Je vais pas te laisser dans cet état, chéri. Je vais tellement te faire jouir.

-Encore, Seifer, encore plus fort... S'il te plaît, je t'en pris...

-Je comptais pas m'arrêter, bébé.

Bien que les effets de la jouissance soient toujours présents, Hayner perçoit quand même cette autre chaleur en lui à chaque surnom affectif.

Il ne bronche pas quand il sent Seifer le soulever et l'emmener ailleurs. Il ne comprend pas tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'un cabinet, mais percute dès que le froid de la cuvette refermée touche ses fesses à l'air. Il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir à cause de la différence de température.

-Tu veux toujours que je te fasse du bien, pas vrai ?

-Oh oui ! Seifer, oui, je veux !

-Oublie pas de répondre ça à ma demande en mariage.

Hayner pouffe en réponse, ce qui fait sourire tendrement Seifer.

-Retourne toi. Tu peux t'appuyer contre la chasse. Je vais te faire encore plus de bien.

Le châtain s'exécute sans réfléchir davantage, montrant ainsi son cul indécent au blond. Ce dernier se mord la lèvre inférieure, satisfait par ce qu'il voit et par l'obéissance de l'autre adolescent. Il pose ses mains dessus pour les malaxer comme elles méritent de l'être.

L'effet est immédiat : Hayner se met à gémir. Il se cambre sous le plaisir que lui procure Seifer. Et merde, ces vas-et-viens lui mettent l'eau à la bouche. Il veut fourrer ce petit cul. Tant bien que mal il se retient et mime à nouveau l'acte pour savoir si Hayner a conscience de ce qu'il va suivre et de la place qu'il aura lors de l'union.

Au bout de longues minutes, Seifer s'éloigne et va se laver les mains. Quand il revient auprès de son amant, il n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour le pénétrer avec deux doigts. Hayner geint sous l'intrusion, mais pas parce qu'il a mal. Oh non. Les endorphines qu'a dégagé sa jouissance font toujours effet. Il ne sent pas encore la douleur, et Seifer doute qu'il la sente à un moment ou un autre.

Puis soudain, c'est l'apothéose. Hayner lâche un long râle de plaisir. Seifer a touché quelque chose de sensible et une source réelle de plaisir. Il baisse la tête, se tordant dans tous les sens. Ses hanches bougent d'elles-même à la recherche de plus de friction, à la recherche de cette nouvelle sensation encore une fois.

-Seifer, recommence... recommence, s'il te plaît. Encore une fois, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

-Tu me veux vraiment en toi, bébé ?

-Ouiii...

-Très bien. Assis-toi sur la cuvette, je vais te remplir de mon sperme.

Et merde. Ça devrait pas l'exciter comme ça le fait.

Il s'assoit correctement, tenant ses cuisses écartées à l'aide de ses mains. Elles maintiennent également son pantalon à mi-cuisse. Son pénis est toujours gonflé, dû à l'excitation sur pattes qu'est Seifer. Son torse est joliment décoré de suçon, morsures et griffures. Pas un morceau de peau n'a été épargné. Ses tétons pointent autant que possible, alors que le sperme qu'il a éjaculé quelques minutes plus tôt sèche sur son ventre. Il peine à respirer convenablement et la totalité de son visage a pris un coup de chaud.

Hayner est définitivement bandant.

Et il n'attend que de recevoir Seifer en lui.

Alors ouais, Seifer pourrait jouir juste avec cette vue foutrement parfaite.

Il s'humidifie le pénis avec sa main mouillée tout en se penchant vers l'adolescent. Le gland entre en contact avec le trou de Hayner ce contact les électrise tous les deux.

-T'as une capote ?, demande-t-il.

-Bien sûr que oui, j'en garde toujours dans mes tenues de bals.

-Sérieux ?

-Bien sûr que non, crétin ! J'avais pas prévu de coucher avec toi dans les chiottes ! Je crois que Pence en a...

-Chier...

-Seifer merde ! Je suis clean, je suis clean ! Fais-moi du bien, bordel ! Prends-moi, prends-moi, prends-moi !

-Tellement excitant...

Hayner gémit longuement en sentant l'intrusion. Il ferme les yeux, le souffle coupé. C'est... bien plus imposant que les deux doigts. Et plus chaud. Plus ferme. C'est étrange comme sensation. Pas désagréable pour autant, juste très étrange. Il a l'impression d'être rempli à ras-bord et qu'il va imploser. Son corps est feu. Il le consume totalement. Il ne se souvient plus de comment respirer.

Seifer perçoit directement son malaise et rentre entièrement, d'un seul coup. Dès qu'il est complètement à l'intérieur, il grogne de satisfaction. Cette antre est chaude et tellement accueillante. Il sent les parois autour se contracter pour le repousser. Comme Hayner le faisait au début de leur échange. Il veut les écarter, se frotter dedans et les violer.

Ils ne font qu'un. _Ils ne font qu'un_.

Seifer se laisse tomber contre le batteur, le souffle saccadé par ce surplus de plaisir. Hayner a retrouvé la technique pour respirer sans accroche. Alors que ses bras s'enroulent autour de la nuque du blond, il serre comme possible ses cuisses contre ses hanches, étant donné l'inconfort que produit le pantalon. Seifer passe une main au-dessus de sa chute de reins pour le caresser et espérer le calmer. Avec l'autre il maintient sa jambe contre lui.

-Seifer...

-C'est tellement bon d'être en toi, bébé...

-Fais quelque chose, nous laisse pas comme ça...

Seifer tique tout de suite : ' _nous_ ' ?

-Je suis bien là, contre-t-il.

-Tu seras mieux en bougeant. Fais-le...oh oui, Seifer...

Cette supplication abrège toute réflexion chez le blond. Seul le plaisir dicte ses actes. Il embrasse rageusement Hayner sans le prévenir, tout en donnant un coup de reins. Il avale son gémissement, agitant sa langue dans sa bouche, puis dans la sienne. Il s'éloigne légèrement, bien qu'elles se taquinent sans cavité pour les garder prisonnières. Une de ses mains agrippe ses cheveux pour faire bouger sa tête comme il le veut.

Il s'enfonce dans les entrailles de Hayner lentement, mais avec rythme. De cette façon, il l'habitue plus facilement aux mouvements et à la présence nouvelle, plutôt que s'il le pilonnait comme un maçon. Il veut marquer aussi cette cavité. Alors il cherche comme il peut cet organe qui fera revoir des étoiles à Hayner. Il en tremble de plaisir. Seifer fait parti de ces personnes qui ressentent du plaisir en en procurant aux autres.

Puis enfin, _enfin_ , il la trouve. La prostate de Hayner. Et c'est mieux qu'un simple feu ou des étoiles, c'est un feu d'artifice qui éclate dans son ventre. Hayner crie de plaisir, en se cambrant douloureusement vers Seifer. Son corps tremble et se recroqueville autour de lui. Il halète, pris de court par cet éclair de bien-être. Il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort et intense.

Une main serre le vêtement dans le dos de Seifer, pendant que l'autre garde des mèches de cheveux captives. Elles se crispent et se décrispent sans même qu'il ait conscience. Son ventre frétille encore de bien.

-Seifer..., geint-il.

-Wow... T'es fascinant. C'est bon, bébé ?

-Oui... Oh, Seifer...

-Tu m'en vois ravi, dit-il en embrassant sa clavicule.

-Seifer, fais-nous du bien.

Une de ses jambes se frotte contre celle de Seifer. Il rejette sa tête en arrière dès qu'il sent un nouveau coup atteindre sa prostate. Un cri franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne parvienne à le retenir. Il s'accroche aussi fort qu'il peut pour ne pas se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir.

-J'adore quand tu couines comme ça.

-Je couine _pas_ !

Il met un puissant coup de rein, jugeant que Hayner est suffisamment habitué à sa présence. À son plus grand plaisir, il l'entend pousser un cri de bien-être et de surprise. Il plante ses dents dans ses lèvres pour essayer de le contenir, mais trop tard. Seifer rit déjà.

-Tu disais ?

-La ferme et bouge tes hanches.

-Tu veux toujours que je te fasse du bien ?

-Nous fasse du bien.

Seifer ne peut s'empêcher de lui voler un autre baiser, avant de s'agiter plus bas. Il se redresse bien sur ses pieds, avant de s'acharner sur la prostate du jeune chanteur. Il se délecte de ses soupirs et de ses gémissements. Seifer sent des picotements dans diverses parties de son corps. Il réagit totalement à chacune de ses actions. Il grogne de plaisir en sentant Hayner chercher plus de contacts.

Hayner ne sait plus bien où il est. Il ne cesse de gémir « _Seifer Seifer Seifer Seifer..._ » en une douce litanie. Il sait qu'il va encore jouir. Il se sent prêt à éclater pour de bons. Ses ongles se plantent dans la nuque du blond, alors qu'il se déverse. Le jet de sperme atteint son torse, le tâchant et le salissant plus que précédemment. Il est propulsé directement jusqu'au sommet. Son corps se fige alors qu'il jouit encore, poussant un long gémissement sonore.

Seifer manque de le rejoindre en voyant l'expression de son visage. Il geint à son tour. Les parois autour de son pénis se sont contractées et le serrent. Il les sent pulser et vibrer à chaque coup de reins qu'il met. C'est l'une des choses les plus agréables qu'il ait ressenti jusqu'à présent.

Mais...

Une sonnerie retentit. Seifer continue de donner des coups de reins et regarde qui l'appelle. Son manager.

Son manager appelle. Hayner est en train de gémir comme une salope. Seifer a la bite enfoncée dans le cul de Hayner. Seifer et Hayner couchent ensemble dans des chiottes.

Merde. Mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan.

-Hayner, ta gueule.

-Oh oui Seifer, encore... Seifer... fais-moi du bien.

-Hayner, ferme ta gueule !

-Oh oui, j'adore, parle-moi mal...

Seifer plaque sa main libre contre la bouche du châtain pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Hayner se cambre à ce contact, sans comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Quand il voit le regard sérieux de Seifer, puis qu'il répond à son portable, il se fige de terreur. Son pouls s'accélère de peur.

-Quoi ?!, grogne-t-il. […] Je suis... occupé... […] Je suis aux chiottes, tu veux des détails sur ce que je fais de ma queue ou ça ira ? […] Quoi, déjà ?! c'est pas vrai ! […] Oui, oui, j'arrive... […] Je dirai rien. Ce qui est dans les toilettes reste dans les toilettes. […] Ouais, connard suce ma queue.

C'est parce qu'il lui a raccroché au nez qu'il se permet d'être aussi vulgaire. Il garde son portable dans sa main tout en serrant la cuisse de Hayner pour plus de stabilité et recommence à le pilonner. Sauf qu'un nouvel appel le coupe dans son élan. Il essaye de l'ignorer, mais il grimace en voyant que c'est cette fois Fuu.

Il s'arrête finalement et laisse sa tête tomber contre le mur à coté de lui, dépité. Il soupire de frustration, puis se retire de cette antre si chaude. Il griffe rageusement Hayner sur son pantalon.

-Putain, t'es tellement magnifique bébé, se lamente-t-il. J'ai envie de rester et de te combler encore...

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes alors ?, se plaint Hayner.

-Je vais pas tarder à faire une démo...

-Ah...

Seifer l'embrasse comme si c'était le dernier baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Quand il se détache de lui, il s'éloigne et prend une photo de ce corps si attractif. Il se met devant le miroir pour s'arranger et remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et sa coiffure. Il jette un regard à Hayner qui a encore du mal à redescendre.

Et il craque. Il revient échanger un bisou auquel Hayner répond avec ferveur. Il en dépose d'autres sur son torse, puis ses abdos et sous son nombril. Il met un coup de langue sur le gland de Hayner, puis s'écarte.

-La coupe d'après-baise est celle qui te va le mieux. T'es meilleur au naturel, bébé. L'oublie jamais.

Seifer lui sourit une dernière fois, puis s'en va. L'adolescent entend la porte claquer et il ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner. Il s'est fait baiser dans les chiottes lors d'un bal organisé par leur ville natale. Par Seifer Almasy, merde.

Deux ombres apparaissent dans son champ de vision, alors qu'il boutonne son pantalon. Il relève la tête pour voir deux regards bleus. Sora Leonhart et Roxas Strife, ses meilleurs amis de beuverie.

Au moins, ça c'est fait.

.

.

.

.

.

Reviews ?


End file.
